Timeline
This page contains the Timeline for Hulu's Marvel's Runaways which displays all past, present, and future events in chronological order. 1975 *Atlas Academy is established. 1992 *October 23 **Reservoir Dogs is released. *Late OctoberIn Refraction, in a flashback to "25 years ago", students leaving a lecture talk about having seen Reservoir Dogs yet. This suggests that film has just been released, circa October 1992, suggesting that present day is late 2017. **Victor and Janet Stein meet during a lecture. They discuss time travel as they watch a live feed of the sun setting from Mauna Kea Observatory. 1999 *Darius Davis and Geoffrey Wilder are in prison for gang activity, specifically the shooting of a guy named Osiris. **Jonah approaches Geoffrey Wilder and Catherine Henderson, Geoffrey's legal attorney, and offers to purchase land in South Central that was left to Geoffrey from his deceased uncle; his opening offer was five million dollars. **Geoffrey refuses to sell unless it's a partnership. Jonah declines sayings it's a take-it-or-leave-it offer because even with his legal counsel, he'll be incarcerated for some time. **Catherine pledges to have him out within a month; this prompts Geoffrey to ask Darius to say that he shot Osiris. ***Darius does what he asks because Geoffrey claims this offer will change all their lives, including his Nana B, Tamar, and her children. Darius also claims that he'll do at least a "dime" or ten years. *Amy Minoru is born to Robert and Tina Minoru. 2000 *Alex is born to Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder.Hulu Press Rhenzy Feliz Character Bio *Chase is born to Victor and Janet Stein.Hulu Press Gregg Sulkin Character Bio 2001 *Gertrude is born to Dale and Stacey Yorkes.Hulu Press Ariela Barer Character Bio *Nico is born to Robert and Tina Minoru.Hulu Press Lyrica Okano Character Bio *Karolina Dean is born to Frank and Leslie Dean.Hulu Press Virginia Gardner Character Bio **Leslie hid the fact that Karolina's father was not Frank, but instead Jonah. 2002 *Jonah gives Geoffrey and Catherine his home and three quarters of an acre in Brentwood, California. He tells them that it's underground and they'll be doing things that they don't want their neighbors to hear. 2003 *Molly Hernandez is born to Gene and Alice Hernandez.Hulu Press Allegra Acosta Character Bio *June **Brooks Watten was living in Los Angeles as a runaway when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. He spent the following six months with the Church learning the teachings of David Ellerh. *December 8th **PRIDE has their first annual meetting. ***Members are: Leslie Dean, Geoffrey and Catherine Wilder, Victor and Janet Stein, Dale and Stacey Yorkes, Robert and Tina Minoru and Gene and Alice Hernandez. **Leslie Dean determined that Brooks Watten was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. Brooks, unlike the Church's succeeding members, seemed fully aware of Leslie's intentions for him and willingly participated in the sacrificial ritual held by PRIDE. ***Tina willingly video tapped and stood up against the other PRIDE members and stored the footage on Wizard's serves so it would be protected. She believed that if he can do what they just did to Brooks, then Jonah would do that to them, or to their kids. ***Leslie states that "You all eagerly accepted Jonah's gifts. You reaped their enormous benefits over the years", implying that Jonah met with the other members previously, just as he did with Geoffrey and Catherine four years prior. *Jonah surprises Tina at home, having sent away her babysitter. She thought he was sick, but he tells her that he's much better thanks to PRIDE. He specifically wanted to deliver his personal gratitude for standing up to the other PRIDE members and keeping the recording of their sacrifice on Wizard's servers. 2004 *December 8th **Adam Cooper was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2005 *December 8th **Jamie Baxter was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2006 *December 8th **Tim Bennett was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2007 *Gene and Alice Hernandez are murdered at the Geosciences Research Center at Goodman University. Molly Hernandez, approximately four years old, survives the explosion that killed her parents and are adopted by Dale and Stacey Yorkes. **The families of PRIDE attend the Hernandezes funeral. *December 8th **Xavier Marquez was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2008 *December 8th **Karly Scolari was a runaway in Los Angeles when she was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that she was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. She was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2009 *December 8th **James Braswyck was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2010 *December 8th **Anthony Rocha was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2011 *December 8th **Kim Hwang was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that Adam Cooper was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2012 *December 8th **Bridget Bynum was a runaway in Los Angeles when she was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that she was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. She was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2013 *December 8th **John Donahue was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2014 *Amy won the Southern California Regional Champion trophy in Tennis. *December 8th **Emily Wong was a runaway in Los Angeles when she was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that she was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. She was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. *Destiny Gonzalez has an unnamed daughter. 2015 *November 17thIn Reunion, Amy last logged into Battle front was "2 years ago". PlayStation timestamps round down, which means it has been anywhere between 2.00 and 2.99 years. Star Wars Battlefront was released on November 17th, 2015 in North America. This would mean that the current date of the premiere is at least November 2017. In Tsunami, Amy and Alex are playing Battlefront, this suggest current time is after November 2017. **''Star Wars Battlefront'' is released. *December 8th **Amy Minoru, age sixteen, is murdered and her death was staged to look like a she died from an apparent drug-induced suicide. Amy did not attend the annual PRIDE meeting and Alex knew the reason why. Amy received an anonymous text that He found out and for her to leave the house. **Yvonne Taylor was a runaway in Los Angeles when she was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that she was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. She was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. *December 9th **Nico Minoru discovers that her older sister has died. Tina contacts Detective Flores to handle Amy's death; it was ruled as a suicide. Tina, Robert, and Nico mourn Amy's death in various ways. 2016 *December 8th **Brian Geparhart was a runaway in Los Angeles when he was found by the Church of Gibborim. Leslie Dean determined that he was ready to ascend to the rank of "Ultra" in a special Gibborim ceremony. He was sacrificed in the name of PRIDE. 2017 *June **Destiny Gonzalez was living in Los Angeles as a runaway when she was found and "saved" by the Church of Gibborim. She spent the following six months with the Church learning the teachings of David Ellerh. *Monday, December 4thIn Fifteen, Geoffrey has a new 2018 day planner, again suggesting it's late 2017 **Robert put a down payment on an apartment for him and Janet Stein. *Friday, December 8thIn Rewind, Frank looks at Leslie's Gibborim calendar; it says that the date is Friday 8th. This calendar, however, is not a completely reliable source as it shows that the current month ends with "26, 27, 28, 29, 29, 30, 31", while the following month begins with "1, 2, 3, 4, 29". However, using Friday the 8th, this suggests that it is either September 2017, December 2017, June 2018, or February 2019. Only December 2017 suites all the criteria. In Doomsday, Atlas Academy is hosting the "non-holiday-specific seasonal dance"; this implies that it is December.In Fifteen, Gert #3 reveals that Gert handed out flyer for her club on Friday and were supposed to meet, as a club, the following Monday. **Alex, Nico, Chase, Gert, and Molly prepare for school. ***Alex hasn't played Star Wars Battlefront for two years, not since Amy's death, though does so on her anniversary in her memory. Catherine fixes pancakes for Alex and that two years has been long enough. ***Nico dresses in her signature goth attire but tears a hole in her black tights. She borrows some from her sister's room, Amy, but Tina intervenes. They argue and Nico accidentally breaks one of Amy's trophies by knocking it off the dresser as she attempted to leave. ***Chase works out, weight training, before having breakfast with his father. Victor's angry that he's making a C in Spanish.In Rewind, Chase states that "In another year, I'll be off to college" Chase is 17 years old and the average college freshman is 18 years old; see The American Freshman: Forty Year Trends. This again suggests that it's late 2017, around the time college starts, a year before Chase would apply. Additionally, in Refraction, they say that they will have "a hell of a personal essay for their college applications". College applications are typically due between November to January 1st; see US College Application Deadlines. This suggests it's not as late as January. ***Karolina attends a Gibborim church service with her mother and father, Leslie and Frank. ***Gert and Molly are dropped off at Atlas Academy. Molly experience feminine cramps. **Destiny left the Church of Gibborim with the intention of reuniting with her three year old daughter. Destiny gives her thanks and appreciation to Leslie for her help over the last six months and reveals to Leslie that she has a daughter; today was her birthday. Destiny tells her that she promised herself that she would never miss another one of her child's birthday. Leslie, however, asks her to wait, that she had planned to surprise her that night about advancing in the Church of Gibborim to "Ultra" status. **It is the two year anniversary of Amy's death; Alex misses the old days and wants to get the gang back together during their parents annual meeting; they decline. Leslie offers her condolences to Tina and Robert, saying how "hard this must be for you both, especially tonight". ***Alex sits alone in the guest house playing video games. ***Nico is at a beach, attempting to perform a Wiccan séance to contact her sister. Unfortunately, it does not work and starts to cry at the loss of her sister. She finally decides to also go to Wilder's home, having seen Alex's message; she's the last to arrive. ***Karolina takes a Lyft across town to a party, the same party that Chase, Eiffel, Lucas and Brandon attend. Karolina discovers that she has unexplained superhuman abilities, when she removes her Gibborim bracelet, and collapse on the floor. Lucas and Brandon attempt to rape her, but Chase intervenes. They reluctantly head to the Wilders. ***Molly discovers that she has superhuman strength, so much so that she can move cars. While feeding the Stein's lab animals in their basement, she finds something lurking behinds a large metal door that terrifies her. ***Gert sits at Timely Coffee waiting for Chase to show up to study for Spanish. He never shows and she receives a text from Molly saying she want's to leave the house. Gert picks up Molly and they head to the Wilders'. **At the annual PRIDE meeting, Leslie hands around her case file on Destiny Gonzalez. Geoffrey is uncomfortable with the idea, because their previous sacrifices, ages 16-20, were all older than their own children. Tonight, however, their sacrifice is the same age. Despite this, PRIDE reluctantly agrees and proceeds with the sacrifice. ***During the ceremony, the children learn of their parent's true activities; they sacrificed Destiny Gonzalez. **After the sacrifice and as the members of PRIDE leave he hall, Victor checks his Dematerialization Box only to discover that Destiny was not dematerialized and very much alive. ***Alex fakes a power outage and they "play" twister having only returned to the guest house moments before Geoffrey and Catherine check on them. *Saturday, December 9th - Sunday, December 10th **Alex, Nico, Gert, Molly, Chase, and Karolina meet up at the beach to discuss what they saw the previous night. Karolina shows them that Destiny as posted a photo on a social media site claiming to be in London. **Victor hallucinates Destiny, nearly forgetting about the "Heal the Bay" charity luncheon, having donated the Nemo car as the centerpiece of the auction. **Stacey and Dale are surprised by Robert and Tina at Synnergy Bioengineering as the Synnergy Serum has made the cover of the American Journal of Experiment Medicine. ***Tina and Robert have a romantic evening at a nice Sushi restaurant but Robert leaves. **Chase and Gert snoop in Victor's lab, finding the X-Ray Goggles as well as the Dematerialization Box. They head back to her house and they find her parent's creation --a genetically engineered Deinonychus; it escapes. **Catherine questions Molly about what she was doing in Geoffrey's study, but she covers by telling her that she's the youngest and was sent to spy on them to see if they were in their study so that they could raid the liquor cabinet. **Nico discovers she can use Tina's Staff of One, inadvertently making it snow in her office. She also breaks into Tina's desk to find Amy's diary. **Karolina questions Vaughn Kaye about Destiny and whether or not he's seen "the lights". **Robert and Leslie share an intimate night in a new apartment. **Leslie is worried that the mysterious man she is caring for has not gotten any better since the completion of the Gibborim ceremony the night prior. ***Tina alerts Leslie to a news report that night. The reporter for WHiH World News reports breaking news that the body of a local women, Destiny Gonzalez, had washed ashore on a beach. Events surrounding her death remain a mystery and urged for anyone with information regarding her death to contact Detective Flores of the West Los Angeles Division. ***Tina and Leslie come to the conclusion that they need another sacrifice. **While Nico reads through Amy's diary, Gert, Karolina, Chase, and Alex video calls. They share that Destiny's body has been found. ***After they end the video call, Chase works on his Fistigons. Alex finds a gun in his father's study. *Monday, December 11thIn Fifteen, Frank tells Leslie that he hasn't seen her in days, but Leslie has been praying for him, that she believes he's ready to go Ultra, over the last two days. **The following morning Victor attempts to right his wrong with Destiny and picks up a girl on the side of the road. As he delivers her to the Wilder residence, he discovers that she's gone, having never been there to begin with. **Dale and Stacey ignore an emergency PRIDE meeting to search for their escaped dinosaur. **Nico wants to go to the Los Angeles Police Department to tell them everything she knows about Destiny, and her sister, Amy. ***Alex joins her at the police station but Nico recognizes Detective Flores and leaves before she meets with him. Alex shows her his father's gun. **Leslie confirms to PRIDE that the man she's caring for is even sicker and they need a new sacrifice, now. **Lucas, Brandon and Chase get into another physical altercation; they are separated by Coach Alphona. Eiffel also confronts Karolina. Both of these incidents stem from the party from two nights prior. **Robert and Victor are arrested as they attempted to abduct a homeless man. **Karolina and Gert bond as they attempt to prove their parent's innocence. Karolina finds the "Ultra" files but they are encrypted. Gert makes a copy of the files. **Karolina shows Chase her superhuman ability, her "lights", as she calls it. **Tina hires Kincaid to dig up information on the Yorkes. **Moly comes face to face with the dinosaur; she uses her super strength to defend herself. ***Gert confirms that she can control the dinosaur's actions as it follows her commands. ***Stacey and Dale arrive home to discover the Gert and Molly have learned about the dinosaur. ***Tina stops by to remind Dale and Stacey of their duty to PRIDE; she also knows of the Hernandez's ranch in the Yucatan. **Alex and Nico meet at Timely Coffee. There, Alex decrypted the "Ultra" files that Gert obtained from Leslie's computer. ***With Nico, they discover 15 other runaways, along with Destiny, in Leslie's Ultra files. **Victor is impressed with Chase's idea, his thought process about his Fistigons. He works alongside his son to build a masterpiece. **That night or early the following morning, Alex Wilder is kidnapped by Darius Davis and Andre Compton. ***Nico calls Karolina, Gert, and Molly. Together, they go after Alex when Nico uses the Staff of One to show them the way to Alex. ***Chase doesn't initially receive Gert's messages about Alex's kidnapping as he and Victor are building improved Fistigons. ****Working with Chase revitalizes Victor's passion and brings back his project for a time machine. ***Darius calls Geoffrey from Alex's phone, threatening him. Darius claims that 50k is no longer enough, that it was a family discount. ***Geoffrey and his guys confront Darius. Andre is mortally wounded and Darius takes Alex again. ***Molly, Nico, Karolina, Chase and Gert confront Darius, each using their powers or weapons to defend themselves. ****Alex is rescued and he returns to his father. ***Geoffrey convenes an immediate PRIDE meeting at the Church of Gibborim. ****They use Andre as a sacrifice; it's successful. ****The children convene back at Timely Coffee only to realize that Andre is the new sacrifice. They attempt to save him, but he was not in the underground lair like Destiny was; they were too late. **Tina discovers Nico having found and learned about the Staff of One. Tina is okay with it and encourages her to keep it for the night. **Victor pulls out his Time Machine hoping to work on it with Chase, though it still doesn't work as he expects it too. ***Victor suffers from a painful, head-splitting migraine. Chase learns that Victor has a glioblastoma; brain cancer. ***The Time Machine works, unknown and unseen to both Victor and Chase; it shows Los Angeles in complete ruin. **Jonah has been restored to full health. Leslie claims that they had to, that the Gala is just a few days away. ***Jonah wants to meet her. *Saturday, December 16th **Some time has passed and Leslie wants Jonah to reconsider Jonah meeting his daughter; she wants him to meet her the "right way". Jonah insists on going to the PRIDE gala, which appears to be the weekend of the same week. **Alex enlists Nico to help him hack into Wizard's servers on the night of PRIDE's gala. **Following the events of Alex's kidnapping, Tina teaches Nico about the Staff of One. **Victor bugs Robert's and Janet's WizPhones and learns that they are cheating, seeing each other behind Victor's and Tina's backs. **Nico, Alex, Chase, Karolina, Gert, and Molly meet at Timely Coffee and discuss infiltrating Wizard in their attempt to hack their servers. They get ready and arrive together in a limo. **Frank meets Jonah at the gala. Repressed memories surface and he remembers Jonah's and Leslie's affair. **Alex and Nico get pass security and learn that Wizard servers are protected via internal interface. Alex and Nico hack into Tina's office and obtain the necessary files. **Karolina gets drunk and falls from the roof of Wizard. She learns she can fly. **Victor continues to suffer from his gliobastoma and begrudgingly revealed that Janet was sleeping with Robert, much to Tina's horror. ***Victor succumbs to this illness and falls unconscious. Jonah needs Victor alive and saves him with his own special, experimental immunotherapy developed from the DNA of someone with an extraordinary immune system. Victor is revived and seemingly his personality is alternated, giving the experimental immunotherapy. **Molly lets it slip to Catherine that she's running out of time to learn about her parents, that she didn't see a thing. Catherine informs Geoffrey that she messed up and that she believed that Molly was in the basement and saw everything. *Thursday, December 21st **Nearly a week has passed since the gala and Atlas Academy's open house is tonight. ***Catherine and Geoffrey suspect Molly told Alex of what happen during their sacrifice. ***Victor has been in his lab working days on end and is excited about the open house. Chase also questions the last time he's showered, that he's "ripe". ***Robert moves out out the house, but when it comes to Nico, he and Tina are on a unified front. Nico wants them to work it out, but that's not what Robert wants. ***Leslie oversee a dying Gibborim member, though Frank restores some of his life with special gloves given to him from Jonah. He tells Leslie that he's given the family what everybody wants, "more time". ***Molly reveals that she "screwed up" and tells them about how see saw the PRIDE robes and Catherine has suspected them. **Dale is exposed to the experimental immunotherapy drug that he stole from Jonah. **Frank finds a photo of a Leslie from the 8th grade with Jonah, in David Ellerh's desk. Jonah appears to not have aged since the photo was taken. **The children and parents attend the open house. ***Leslie attempts to fix Tina and Robert's and Victor and Janet's marriage, that it would mean a lot to Jonah if Tina would take Robert back if she knew that Janet was staying with Victor. ***Catherine and Geoffrey meet with Dale and Stacey at the open house that she saw their PRIDE ceremony. They want to protect Molly before Jonah finds out. Catherine suggests that Molly move to leave with a cousin of hers. ****Wanting to protect her, the Yorkes opt to send Molly away. ***Frank confronts Leslie about the 8th grade photo of her and Jonah. Leslie tells him what she knows about Jonah, including her affair. ***Victor confronts Coach Alphona and tells him that on Monday he's going to make a public apology to Chase and reinstate him to the Lacrosse Team. ***Janet breaks off her affair with Robert. Tina takes Robert back. **Later that night, Alex and Nico meet at Timely Coffee waiting for Alex's program to decrypt the information from Wizard. **Dale and Stacey send Molly to live with her second cousin, Graciela Aguirre, in Montebello, California. ***Molly doesn't understand why she's being sent away and lashes out at Dale and Stacey. They leave due to the "Tsunami" Text from Janet. ***Graciela reveals that her parents left her a message and a key just before they died. All the message says is "Find Elian", her stuffed elephant. **Victor's personality relapses and confronts Chase who's working on his Fistigons in his lab. Victor picks up the Fistigons and attacks Chase. Janet hears the commotion and shoots Victor in the chest before he can attack Chase again. ***Janet sends out the "Tsunami" emergency text to the other PRIDE parents, except to Leslie. **Alex reveals to Nico about his and Amy's last meeting, that Amy's computer was hacked by Tina. ***Nico searches Amy's room while Alex stays at Timely Coffee to finish decrypting Tina's files from Wizard. ****Nico find's Amy's backpack and her phone. ****Alex decrypts the files and watches the very first PRIDE sacrifice.Alex states "They all start off different, but they all end the same", suggesting that he's watched all 15 sacrifices. **Chase calls Gert wanting to talk about what happened with is father. She doesn't answer. ***He calls Karolina but decides that he doesn't want to involve her. She calls Nico and Leslie listens in on her conversation. **Leslie goes to the Stein Residence and confronts PRIDE. She decides to call Frank and leaves Jonah out of it. Frank attempts to heal Victor with Jonah's healing gloves but it does not work. Victor goes into shock and his heart stops. Stacey declares him dead. **Gert Karolina and Old Lace go to the Stein Residence. **Jonah arrives at the Stein Residence, informed of Victor's death by Tina. He plans to sacrifice Janet in order to revive Victor. ***HE gives PRIDE an ultimatum, either Victor is revived or PRIDE and their children die. **Karolina reveals to Frank what PRIDE's true purpose is. **Janet opts to sacrifice herself if it means to save Chase since it was a "family matter". ***Robert decides to take Janet's place, much to Tina's objection, because Janet shouldn't have to die protecting her son. ***Tina destroys the dematerialization box with the Staff of One. ***Jonah, using the only other dematerialization box, believes that he can keep Victor in a state of suspension, that he "can't fully revive him without a sacrifice. However, a jolt from the inner coil should be enough to keep his mitochondria nourished for a time." **Gert, Karolina, and Chase meet Alex and Nico at Timely Coffee. ***Chase and Karolina doesn't want to turn in their parents. ****Karolina believes that Frank is innocent from PRIDE's activities and that he can help them. ****Chase believes that if they move against PRIDE then his dad will die. ***Chase and Alex fight and Chase destroys Alex's laptop, their only evidence against their Parents. **Molly goes to the train station and uses the key left to her from her parents. She finds a video tape. *Friday, December 22nd *Saturday, December 23rd Unknown Future Dates *Chase, using the Time Machine, warns Victor to not pick up the Fistigons. References }} Category:Runaways Television Series